


closer

by rycan_toucan



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short, Songfic, Sweet, drunk Shane, ryan is very caring and shane can only seem to read him when he's wasted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rycan_toucan/pseuds/rycan_toucan
Summary: next thing he was skipping down the street. twirling in what looked like an impressionistic dance, tripping over his long legs multiple times before finally falling underneath a light which didn't flick on- and he felt lonely.





	closer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [closer](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/341139) by the tiny. 



> "you met me when the sun was down  
> and the bar was closed  
> we both have had no sleep  
> my face beneath that street lamp  
> it reveals what it is lonely people seek  
> closer, closer"  
> \- the tiny, closer

_"now i'm thinking maybe, i was stoned"_

streets were not the most welcoming after a long night at the bar. it could be due to the contrast only, but the silent treatment of judging roads drew roots from parents scolding their child for coming home late. street lamps lit up above the dirty blond head as he walked, putting him on the spot and exposed, shaming him. good thing he doesn't care, shane thought, swaying his intoxicated body to the beat of his pounding, overly-light, head as if to prove something. around him the ground felt like one of those waterbeds from the 80s and he wondered how big of a wave he'd cause if he jumped.

_"i felt my feet lift off the ground-"_

next thing he was skipping down the street. twirling in what looked like an impressionistic dance, tripping over his long legs multiple times before finally falling underneath a light which didn't flick on- and he felt lonely.

_"and my heart was screaming_   
_at my bones"_

he hurt all over- either from the fall or something way deeper, he couldn't tell. the illuminating screen of shane's slightly cracked phone made up for what light the area was lacking. ryan's contact nickname met the itch in his chest pleasantly and he only hesitated for a second before calling.

_"i need you closer."_

\---

_"as he's in the middle of the street"_

the skeptic was still sitting on cold concrete when ryan pulled up in the empty neighborhood. soon the shorter was standing there, in front of his drunk friend, saying something about irresponsible adults and regrets as he helped him up. maybe he was talking directly to him, he doesn't know. all he did was laugh. it felt like home already.

_"then i pretend he's mine to keep"_

clothes which hugged his friend's toned body were wrinkled, messy, put on in a hurry. he was sleeping when the older had called, for sure- and yet he didn't think twice about picking his sorry ass from whatever street he wound up on. he wondered briefly if ryan would've done the same for anyone else. if he was just a good friend like that. then hoped not, because the warmth of the other's firm grip on his wrist and that 'just-in-case' hand on his waist were not something he'd like to share. he needs it to be something intimate. shane let his head tilt sideways and rest against the dark nest of hair. he could get used to this.

_"cars are running fast on both sides of his head"_

or at least that's what it looked like from the backseat of ryan's cozy vehicle. the shape of the believer's little head swayed lightly to nothing in particular- maybe he was humming a song, shane would've loved to hear it. but the sound of the wind whistling through the open windows made it difficult. instead, he tries to imagine a calm melody of his own and leans back, smiling a little. god, he's wasted. then he looks up. the car stops.

_"his eyes say,"_

those lovely, curious, chocolate-brown irises were staring at him through the rear-view mirror. big and yearning. they searched shane's expression deeply and tirelessly as his white pearls chewed on the already-swelling lip. trying to read the smile he was wearing or figure out why he was so quiet. he now understood the swaying from before. there was no humming, he had been shifting. he wondered if shane was okay, he wondered if it was okay to ask- and the taller suddenly felt like he could understand everything. solve every case. things were getting clearer by the second as he rested his elbow against the firm headrest of the passenger seat, he was sobering up while leaning forward and brushing his lips against ryan's temple in a delicate kiss. he murmured out a confession that seemed to answer most of the believer's questions. the other let out a breathy laugh, something that shook the nervousness right out of his bones and spark fire into both of their chests, as he turned to face shane. the skeptic hummed appreciatively, his own eyes half-lidded and warm, long fingers tangling themselves in ryan's thick hair playfully. the younger spared some time to call him an idiot, for waiting so long or something like that, before connecting their lips for the first time that night.

_"closer, closer, closer."_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
